


Kling of the Clink (Comic)

by kaijusizefeels



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC), Comic, Digital Art, Implied Relationships, M/M, Modded Game, Screencaps, its complicated for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijusizefeels/pseuds/kaijusizefeels
Summary: Alternative ending to Blood and Wine where Emhyr saves Geralt from the gallows.
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 13
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered Storyboard UI mod (https://www.nexusmods.com/witcher3/mods/2114). Unfortunately, I couldn't get the facial animations to work. Sorry for the lack of expressions. Also, I couldn't get some of the models to load. I'd appreciate it if anyone can point me to either a better mod or help me debug my mod.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
